


Mandrake Babies

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Slingphries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defense teacher Professor Slingby just doesn't know when to leave his moody, pregnant husband alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandrake Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This was a requested drabble from my good friend UnknownPaws. (Requests are for friends only)

"Who's daddy's li'l cutie-pixie! Ya are. Yes, ya are!" Professor Eric Slingby was doing it again. Cooing in a low baby voice as he nuzzled his husband's pregnant belly with his cheek; his husband regarding him with an un-amused look upon his face as he watched.

"Eric—how many times have I told you—not when I'm trying to teach my class!" Alan, the soft-hearted Herbology teacher scolded, pushing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher away from him. He stood at a table in the main Greenhouse on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with twenty students before him, all staring as their Defense teacher seemed to uncaringly make a fool of himself.

"But he'll be born soon!"  Eric insisted.

"Not for another month. Please, Eric, I have work to do." Alan sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. When Eric didn't leave, he shrugged. "Very well, I'll just have to pretend you aren't here. Class, lets proceeded. Earmuffs on."

Alan put his earmuffs on along with his students, and together they gripped the stems of the plants in pots at the base.

"On the count of three." Alan stated, ignoring how the students all glanced at their neighbors with a knowing look. "One, two, three!"

They all pulled the baby mandrakes from their pots. The plants' cries rang out and Eric's  eyes rolled back in his head before he fall back onto the floor. Alan took the lead and placed his mandrake into a new, bigger pot, shoveling fresh soil in around it to quiet it back down.

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
